External Fixation Devices are utilized to stabilize bone fractures. Such devices can also be utilized to either compress or distract bones to the desired alignment and length, and can also be used for correction of deformity. Although such devices have been in use for some time, there remains opportunity for improvement in certain aspects such as ease of use and ease of adjustment during and after surgery.